Stone, Metal, and Horse Lords
by duffshel
Summary: The Halls of the Horse Lord are unwelcoming and a wizard is defeated. But what if it were the wrong one? What price would be paid?


**Stone, Metal, and Horse Lords**

Summary: The Halls of the Horse Lord is unwelcoming and a wizard is defeated. But what if it were the wrong one? What price would be paid?

Rating: K/K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Lord of the Rings novels or movies. I simply borrowed the ideas from them and then "what-if-ed" them. This is all done for fun and entertainment. Some lines will be familiar as they are borrowed from The Two Towers movie. They are not mine and I did not write them. But they worked so well. Enjoy.

The thunder trembled through the metal cuffs that were attached to the thick stone walls. It was nothing, but pitch black outside the small prison window too high for any man to reach, even an elf for that matter, most certainly for a dwarf. Of course, it might be pitch black outside the window due to the fact that it was pitch black from the very point eye meets air.

Shackles clanked and shifted with every movement, but they were unyielding in their strength. Brute muscle did nothing to dampen the metal's spirit in completing its made job.

Lightening filled the cell for only moments, but to mortal human eyes, it was a blessing in the form of moments of sight. It gave proof to the others that shared this new hell. This new hell they had done nothing to ask for other than to follow a newly resurrected wizard's word.

Coarse, brown hair seemed to almost crinkle under the electricity that ran through the air. Small eyes darted around the cell quickly. The beard shifted and moved with breaths in and out. Other than being very mad, the dwarf seemed alright. This view was to the left.

The right gave even more radiance in the white flash. The blonde hair was instantly turned silvery white. Blue eyes seemed unreal. Pale flesh was made even more pale, a ghost would be hard pressed to beat that complexion. The elf was not pleased with this situation at all. In fact, his face was void of anything. This was not somewhere he wanted to be, let alone handle with a straight mind.

Aragorn let out the breath he had been holding. He was once again enveloped in black doom. His mind had been running through everything that led them to this point and nothing that had happened made any sense. This was the making of a living nightmare. A new world made to make the skin crawl, the eyes see shadows and voices express screams unlike anything the living had ever heard before. Nothing made sense. Nothing seemed real, but the cold sweat running down the man's spine.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," the wizard's presence filled the hall. It almost seemed as if Gandalf was double his actual size as he moved towards the king of Rohan.

Aragorn couldn't keep his eyes from darting around the hall at all the people that filled it. Women and children were present, but they stood off to the sides. It was the armed men milling around that made his heart jump within his chest. A king should not need so many armed guards in a hall set for the meeting and gathering of his people. Something was not right.

Théoden looked nothing like the man he had been expecting to see. Throughout his times with the Gondor guards, Aragorn had heard many a tale about the great horse-lord king. This man on the thrown was withered and looked to be on the verge of death's door. But what was even more odd about the sight was the greasy, dark haired man that seemed to be attached the wood of the chair. Kings had counselors yes, but never one that perched his lips right to the lord's ear.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

The small man seemed to think he had some holding of importance with the newest guests to the hall. Aragorn was not impressed. None of his companions looked too thrilled with the green- complexioned man either. In fact, Legolas looked almost as if he was smirking at the stupidity of the man. Immortals just don't seem to get the fact that there were insane mortals everywhere. Gimli just looked pleased the man was tempting to start some sort of fight.

Gandalf glared at the small man. If the wizard were anything else in a past life, Aragorn would have to bet on his very own being that it would have been a Balroq like that one he had just defeated. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

The wizard's patience was at its end. Aragorn had been at the receiving end of Gandalf's lost temper when he was younger. This was going to be interesting. The ranger's gray eyes followed Gandalf's hands as he raised his white staff to the duo upon the dais.

"Your staff…" Grima began to stutter, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Man, elf, and dwarf were ready for the men that jumped out from the crowd. There were not many, but there were still enough that each of the three hunters busy. Aragorn kept the filthy man with the brown hair and what might have once been a red shirt from getting to the wizard. His fist connected with flesh with a satisfying sound. Before he took on another ruffian, he chanced a glance at Legolas and Gimli. The dwarf looked like he was having the time of his life. The green man was lying on the ground at the dwarf's feet. Aragorn couldn't hear what Gimli was saying to him, but it mattered little. The man was down, that is what really mattered.

Legolas was finishing up with the men who thought they would be able to outlast and defeat one of the First Born. A man was sneaking up behind the elf as he was battling with another. Aragorn was about to call out a warning to his friend, but it appeared the elf was not interested in any help the man was about to offer. He fist, thrown over his shoulder, was sufficient enough to take the man down.

The ranger soon found himself short of men to battle. Gimli was the only one having to work on with the holding of Grima. A sigh of relief escaped the man' lips. The worst of their troubles were over and they would soon be welcomed by the horse lord. But his breath once again caught. Aragorn was drawn to the battle of wills to the front of him by the boom of Gandalf's voice.

"Théoden! Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows. Hearken to me. I release you... from this spell."

Legolas' eyebrow twitched upwards at the idea of a spell. He had felt something in the air around the two men and the hall, but had no idea that a spell of some sort was involved. Curiosity drew his full attention to Gandalf and what he was attempting to do with the king of Rohan and whatever had a hold over him.

"You have no power here... Gandalf the Grey!"

Théoden spoke with a voice that couldn't have been his own. Aragorn would never believe that voice was that of a king. It was one of a traitor, of a coward. The ranger cast a questioning glance towards the elf, but was answered in kind. Gandalf seemed to be the only one completely aware of what was truly going on in these halls.

Gandalf smirked slightly when Grima tried to curse him with the title of a Grey wizard. It was with great satisfaction that he threw off his cloak to reveal his white robes. The gasp of shock and horror from the two beings in front of him forced his confidence to grow.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

The name called by Gandalf caused a quiet to fill the halls immediately. It was a shock to the people of Rohan. No one had expected their king to be under the control of a wizard, a wizard that was supposed to be an ally. Of course, to some of the elders, the thought of this made much more sense then the lies Grima had been telling them of the king and his health.

Aragorn quickly schooled the look of shock from his face. Something to his side caught his attention. Instinctly he threw out his arms and enclosed them around the feminine figure that tried to run forward. The woman pulled at him in an attempt to get to the king. Legolas stood behind him a few steps and looked ready to help restrain the woman if need be.

"If I go, Théoden dies," Saurman forced the withered king to say of himself. There was no resistance on the king's face that Aragorn could see. The king must have been in such a hold for many days. He might already be broken beyond repair.

Gandalf was not impressed with the threat. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

The white staff in the wizard's hands seemed to glow. Aragorn felt his eyes pulled into the tip of it. There was power there that attracted something deep inside the man, the weakness of his blood. But he was not the only one. Legolas and Gimli were too pulled into the sight of the white wizard's battle.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

The king of Rohan rose to his feet at this command from Gandalf. The air around the two seemed to crackle and spark. Battles between wizard's were rare at this time in Middle Earth's history and it was a sight to see. Even the body of Théoden didn't seem to get in the way of Gandalf and Saurman. But eventually it was what helped to back down the traitor.

Aragorn watched as the king almost seemed to be kicked back into his thrown. The dirty, graying hair hung limply around the horse lord's head. Gandalf was watching the man closely for any sign of movement.

A shuffling noise to the left attracted the attention of most. Grima was trying to escape from the dwarf. Gimli moved his ax lower to the man's neck. It seemed he was asking for the worm man to make one wrong move.

"It would be wise to lower your ax, dwarf."

Legolas couldn't help the small jump at the voice. His blonde hair whipped around his head as he turned quickly to once again face the thrown. Théoden was back on his feet. His eyes. They were black.

"You are all fools. You think Gandalf would be able to cast me out of these halls? Fools, all of you!"

The king began to cackle at the idea. Aragorn's eyes seemed to be widened more than was healthy. Gandalf was supposed to win. There was no way that this could be happening. Théoden was supposed to be free!

Gandalf faced Théoden face on, "Saurman. You will not win this battle, nor the war."

"You are the biggest fool of them all. For this annoyance you brought to Edoras, your companions will suffer then die. Capture them. Bring me the wizard."

Roars of fury filled the once silenced halls. Aragorn couldn't decide which he was more shocked at, the fact Saurman was still in Théoden or that there were suddenly a lot of men coming at him and his companions. There were a lot more than before.

The woman that had been by his side cried out softly in shock and fear. Aragorn shoved her out of the way before she too would be attacked. He didn't know yet who she was or why she wanted to reach the king before, but he knew any harm that came to her would bring death's penalty. Her face disappeared in the rush of people.

Three men rushed Gimli. The dwarf didn't want to release Grima, but he had no choice as he was tackled to the ground. His breath was stolen from him and it stopped any and all attempts for him to fight back at that moment. It really didn't matter. Something hard met his skull and his world became black.

Legolas managed to knock down two of the men that came at him. These men were persistent, but not very intelligent. The elf moved with all his grace as he dodged around another attempt to take him to the ground. As he spun away, his eyes rested on Gimli. The dwarf was on his back and was currently having his hands tied with a length of rope. Rage coursed through Legolas. The man who attacked him from the left didn't know what hit him.

Théoden watched the spectacle with a large grin on his face. Only Gandalf was not resisting the men's attempts to tie his hands. This was turning into great entertainment.

Men seemed to leak out of the walls in the hall. Aragorn couldn't seem to get any advantage over this flow. Two men were charging him from opposite sides. Quickly, Aragorn took a step backwards to avoid the two, but didn't get far. A scruffy man was waiting in ready behind him with a cord of rope. Aragorn was quickly restrained before he really got a good hold of the situation. His eyes swept the hall. The elf was the only one left. The ranger only hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

"Elf, your friends are captured. Give in and you may live to see the sun rise once more," the voice of Saurman shouted over the chaos.

Legolas stopped in place and turned towards the king. He knew the truth behind the statement. He could almost feel Aragorn willing him not to do anything stupid. If the situation had been any different, the elf would have laughed at the ranger. Everything in his being was telling him to continue to fight and not let these men touch him. Men were still not beings he felt completely comfortable around. Nothing about this was going to turn out well.

Gandalf also demanded the attention of the wood elf. The wizard's eyes seemed to pull Legolas' full attention to him. 'Do not make any moves. Allow them to take you and it will all work out in the end. I can guarantee nothing, but know that you will get out of here alive and whole.'

Allowing his body to go limp, Legolas gave up any more of his battling spirit. He could hear and feel the men behind him move in closer. Their hands on his arms made his flesh go cold. The rope was harsh and grated on his sensitive skin. His soul suddenly felt frozen.

Aragorn noticed the look on Legolas' face. It sent a shock of fear down his spine. He knew that look. The elf was closing himself off. He was going to shut down in this crisis and hope to return when it was all over. The men were rough with him and Aragorn now was consumed by raw fury. When this was over, someone was going to pay.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

The storm stilled raged on. It had no alliance to men to follow their preference in when and where it should be. Lightening electrified the air, thunder shook walls.

Aragorn wanted nothing more than to let his arms down to rest in their normal, natural position. His shoulders were getting stressed from the awkward pull they had been in. He really had no sense of time in this cell. After they had been tied and restrained they were led up to the thrown were Théoden was waiting for his captives. Saurman somehow had the power to reach through the king and did something to the three friends. All Aragorn really remembered was staring at the king and willing the elf to do nothing stupid, then staring into darkness with a storm crashing across the world.

Another strike of lightening lit up the room again. This time the man turned his full attention to his best friend. Legolas looked completely empty. There was no emotion on his face, in his eyes. He had hidden himself from this latest torment from humans. History had taught him that this was the best he would be able to do if it meant him and his friends could get out of this alive. Aragorn sighed deeply at the sight.

"Gimli? Are you awake?"

A grunt. A shift. "Aye, I am awake lad, but not at all happy about it."

"How is your head, my friend?"

Gimli shifted against his chains. His head was pounding and his arms had lost some of their feeling. All in all, he had been in worst situations before. "Not as well as before we got to this land of those damn four legged creatures, but I will live. A hit to the head is really nothing at all to a dwarf."

Before answering, Aragorn let the cell become quiet. He was hoping for some response from the elf. Nothing.

"I am glad to hear it. Legolas, how fares you?"

The elf moved little more than his eyes. He could hear them talking. He could sense other beings near him. But all he felt was the chill of stone seeping into his clothing to eat at his skin. All he could smell was the musk of mold and dried blood that stained the floor and the cuffs at his wrists.

"I am fine."

Aragorn snorted. He really couldn't help it. "No you are not."

His lips quirked slightly. He could never not be close to Aragorn and not smile, even in the slightest. The man had made his life better in more ways than one. His friendship was dear to him and he would do anything to protect it.

"Nay Estel. I am well. Just a little dark in here."

"You don't say elf. And here I thought elves had the best eyesight of all," Gimli couldn't resist himself. He didn't truly understand what the elf was feeling, but knew something was not right. Well, nothing about what was happening was right.

"But of course they do, dwarf. It is just something too out of reach for your small feeble mind to grasp."

Before the two could engage in a half-hearted debate of elves versus dwarfs, a new sound filled the room. Wood was scraping against stone. The door was being opened. And with it, a golden light flooded all the captives eyes.

Aragorn looked towards the new arrivals. These were two very large men. They were not from the brawl in the hall early. Deep inside, the ranger was sure these were some thugs of Saurman's that he had brought into Rohan to help him control the people against revolting against their "new" king. They were both larger than Aragorn.

They both stepped into the cell and each stood to the side of the passage. A much smaller man entered. Even from his hunched appearance, Aragorn had no doubt that this was Grima, the green worm from the hall. Grima slithered his way into the cell with a large grin on his face. It made him look even more twisted.

"You are trespassers to these lands. You were not welcomed by my lord. Ill guests. Ill news."

"Yes, yes. We heard it before in the hall. Speak you fiend if you dare." Gimli growled at the man. His eyes were able to take in the cell and their situation clearly now with the new light from the open doorway. Lightening from the storm added even more light in its flashes.

Grima turned his glare and grin on the dwarf, "You are in no place to speak to me as such. It is you, not I in chains and darkness. Punishment is necessary to such an outburst."

"You can try worm, but dwarfs are much more sturdy than you think. Try your hardest, but you will eventually meet the sharp side of my ax."

"Oh no dwarf. It will not be you who'll be suffering. My lord is interested in another. He will be the one to pay."

Grima turned his eyes away from Gimli to let them settle on Aragorn. The ranger let all his hate and anger at the man reflect in his eyes as he met the glare. They could do anything to him they wished, but he would give them nothing. Their work would be for nothing.

"Take him. The master wants to see him now."

The two men moved away from the doorway. They were slow and walked with a jerk. Saurman had brute strength with no mind behind it. It was clever. Aragorn braced himself for their hands. He would not fight them now. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. He was ready.

"Be careful with him. He isn't to be harmed…yet."

Nothing. No hands were grabbing at the manacles. No fist in his stomach nothing. But the noise of a scuffle to his side. A gasp. A grunt. A cry in shock and pain. Aragorn's eyes flew open and turned to his right. Legolas was fighting them. The two men were too large. The elf was losing.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Legolas was pulled from the cell, none too kindly. His body ached and his head was fuzzy. The elf couldn't figure out why they took him and not Aragorn. What could he possibly offer Saurman?

"You best be on good behavior elf," Grima spat out, "The master does not take kindly to your…_kind_."

One of the men twisted his right arm sharply upward. Anymore and Legolas would be able to brush his fingers through his hair. His shoulder protested strongly to this treatment. They were forcing him down a long hallway with little light. The decorations of the horse people were interesting, but Legolas had little time to study any of the designs.

"Take him in there. Tie him to the chair. Make it tight."

The two brutes pushed Legolas into the room. It looked as if it was once a bedroom, but there was nothing in it other than a thick wooden chair. The elf was shoved back into, but it did not even shift or creak under his weight.

Grima walked slowly into the room and watched as his two goons tied the creature to the chair. His master had picked that one out personally since elves were supposed to be very strong creatures. This chair would hold him no matter what was being done. The Worm-tongued man licked his lips in anticipation.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"I cannot believe it was the blasted elf that he wanted. How does that make any sense Aragorn?"

Aragorn lifted his head from where his chin rested on his chest. The shock of them taking the elf and not him was still wearing off. Something was odd about that.

"I really do not know. There is nothing that Legolas can offer Saurman. The wizard has seen him before and knows who he is. There is nothing more for him to find out from him."

Gimli was not satisfied with the answer, "Maybe the demon thinks the elf knows something or is keeping something of great secret. Maybe Saurman knows that he knows where the ring is."

"But then he would be able to question any of us. We are also members of the Fellowship and would have an idea of what is going on as well. Legolas knows nothing more than the two of us."

The storm was beginning to end. There was no more lightening or thunder, but only the soft pattering of raindrops. But the new quiet was no comfort for Aragorn. His best friend was somewhere else, with that man who helped a dark wizard conquer a king.

The dampness of the cell was creeping into his flesh. There was a chill in the air that went straight to the core of Aragorn's bones. Things were scurrying around the cells that the ranger really didn't want to experience. Things craving something he really didn't want to give.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

The only ones left in the room were the elf tied to the chair and the green-complexioned man, Grima. Both of the bulky trolls had left, but Legolas could still hear their breathing on the other side of the door. Now that he was out of the cell, his body was beginning to act a little more like normal. His eyes seemed to clear up, his hearing grew sharper, and best of all, his skin was warming.

The only thing unnerving was the looks he was receiving from the man in the room. His eyes were searching and almost seemed to be able to see through his skin. Legolas held back the shiver that spread through his body. This man would get nothing from the wood elf.

Grima was just taking a step forwards when the door swung open. Both sets of eyes turned to see who the new arrival was. Legolas had not heard any footsteps approach and was slightly unnerved by the fact. Théoden was still human and should have made some sort of noise upon his entrance,

The king stood tall, but still looked as withered as he did out in the hall on his thrown. His eyes were no longer completely black, it only looked as if his pupils were fully dilated. There was nothing of the good lord of the horses in those eyes. Nothing but evil showed through.

Théoden walked into the room with an air of grace and power. Legolas couldn't help, but to stare at the man. Beneath everything, he could almost see the king as he used to be before the wizard's conquest. He had heard tales from his father about the lords of Rohan and was sure the true Théoden was worthy of the title.

"Well, well…if I didn't know any better I would say Gandalf didn't know how to choose his company. A man, a dwarf, and an elf. He knows nothing of good company."

Legolas glared up at the king, "It seems there has been a short supply of orcs lately since they all seem to be in your tower with you Saurman."

Lips twitched, but in humor or annoyance the wood elf did not know. He was too busy watching the man's face to pay attention to his hands. The hand connected with the left side of his face with a crack. The hit was hard enough to turn his head. Blonde hair cascaded through the air. When Legolas turned his head back forward, he sneered at the grin on the man's face.

"You are a mouthy one. Doesn't surprise me all that much though. Elves are always troublesome creatures. Much better suited as orcs. It is too bad I do not have more time with you. You would make a fine orc, Prince of Mirkwood."

If Legolas had not met Saurman previously, this would have surprised him. At no time in his past would he have ever thought evil of the wizard. Now, he was fair game to the elf's hatred.

"What do you want with me? What do I possibly hold that would be of any interest to you?"

Théoden walked right up to the elf. His face was mere inches from that of Legolas'. "You have information about Gandalf. Of the three beings in that cell, you know him the best and have had the most time with him. You will talk and answer my questions. I will defeat him and you will help me."

This information shocked the elf. He would have never thought he would be questioned about Gandalf. Legolas thought for sure he would be asked about his friend, the future king of Gondor. Not a wizard like the one in front of him.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Aragorn was beginning to think he was going to go crazy. The cell was being lighted up from the outside. The sun was coming up. It was morning. This did nothing for the man. He simply wanted his friend back by his side even if it was in chains.

"Gimli, the sun is rising."

"Don't tell me it is red, lad. I really do not need anymore good news."

A grin forced its way onto the man's face. Despite everything, the dwarf could remain light in humor.

"No my friend, it is not red. It is only offering us a little bit of hope in this gloom."

"Well, I personally would much rather be free of spiders in this bit of gloom. The elf always talked about spiders from his homeland so I am glad he is not here. These little buggers would most likely scare the life out of him."

Again Aragorn was cut off by the door opening. The two brutes had returned, but it was what they were dragging between them that called the rangers attention. The elf was limp. Red blood was dropping to color the floor. The men literally threw Legolas against the walls. His body was dead weight and just crumpled to the ground in a heap. One of the men grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and dragged the elf up by it. The other grabbed both of Legolas' hands and quickly put them back in the manacles. But neither were done. Using the blonde hair as leverage, one threw the elf's head into the wall while the other kicked him the ribs. With a smirk on both their faces, they walked out in a single line.

Aragorn quickly pulled himself upright as much as possible in his chains. Legolas looked bad, but the ranger had seen him worst off before. His face was hanging forward onto his chest so Aragorn couldn't see his chest, but could make out the rest of him. There was blood staining his tunic, but it didn't appear to be spreading any.

"Laddie! Laddie! Wake up you blasted elf!"

Gimli had raised himself up straighter as well and was honestly terrified of what might have happened to the elf. He had never seen Legolas looking less than pristine and it frightened him. Not that he would admit it to anyone, especially the elf.

"Come now. This is no time for beauty sleep elf. Legolas! Wake up you dratted creature!"

Aragorn allowed the dwarf to do all the calling. He was too busy watching for any signs of his waking. Sure enough, there was a slight twitch to Legolas' head.

"Mellon nin, wake up. Legolas, can you hear us?"

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He could hear someone or someones calling to him to wake, but it sounded as if they were calling to him through water. His head hurt and things were out of focus. The wizard had played with his mind and had left him foggy.

The blonde head lifted too slowly for Aragorn's liking. Legolas managed to turn his head towards the man, making said man gasp. There was a long cut running down his check, almost from the corner of his eyes to underneath his chin. His other eye was beginning to show signs of black and blue. Another cut rested on his neck, just above the line of his tunic.

"Ah lad. It is good to see your head up once again."

Legolas slowly swiveled his head towards the other voice. Gimli was looking at the elf, but no where as intently as Aragorn had. All he really saw was a lot of blood that didn't belong.

"Legolas, mellon nin. Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

Aragorn kept his voice low. He didn't know what had happened to the elf and didn't want to do anything that might cause him more pain. The elf was moving slow and was confused by what was going on around him.

"Ara…Aragorn? Gimli?" the wood elf stuttered.

"It is us. We were worried about you. What has happened?"

Legolas blinked his eyes slowly. The room was getting back into focus, but not quickly enough for his liking. "He wanted…he wanted information on Gandalf."

Gimli and Aragorn gasped as one. This was not what they were expecting at all.

"I knew nothing of what they wanted. They thought I could use a few souvenirs of the trip to the other room."

Aragorn felt anger course through his veins. Saurman had the elf beaten for information about one of his fellow wizards. It made no sense to the ranger. The dark man should already have known much about Gandalf, much to much probably.

"What did they want to know?"

The room was beginning to take shape and the shadows were finally filling in the spaces that were most normal. Legolas was able to see the worry in Aragorn's eyes now. "He wanted to know everything I have ever learned of him in my life. Saurman knows who I am and how long I have known Gandalf. He wanted my help to defeat him. I do not think things are going well for Saurman in the other room holding our dear white wizard."

"You mean that Gandalf is being threatened and tortured as well? Well, he beat that fire beast back in the Mines. Surely he can defeat that dark creature in the withered king," Gimli spoke with all the air of a dwarf he could muster.

Gimli was indeed nervous about where they found themselves. Gandalf was their last hope in this situation, but he was being slowly destroyed. And the elf was being beaten for information to help with it. This is was not something the dwarf was used to. It only he had his ax, Théoden or not, Saurman would have trouble finding his head.

Aragorn reluctantly pulled his concerned glance from the elf and shifted it across the cell to the dwarf. Sometimes he really didn't know what to do with the small being. He had had contact with dwarves in his past, but nothing prepared him for one such as Gimli. If they were not numb from the cold of the stones, he might have laughed merrily.

"We can only hope so. We can hope."

"Hope…hope and the sun will rise in the east with grace that even the stars will envy," Legolas murmured as he turned to look out the single window, "Estel."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

His skin seemed to be moving over his bones. The hairs were standing on end. Blonde strands of hair were being lifted and moved, but not from the wind. Legolas opened his eyes wide. He hadn't even remembered when he fell asleep, but now was not the time to determine the answer.

The cell was filled with a orange glow from the slowly setting sun. It took a few moments for his eyes to adapt. He wished they hadn't.

Spiders! Not ones as large as the wood elf was used to back home of course, but enough of them to make Legolas want to rip at his skin to get them off. His eyes darted around his body that he could see. He counted nine already. This cell was just getting more and more fun.

Legolas looked over to Aragorn. The man's head was resting sideways as he slept. There were a few spiders crawling over his clothes as well. The little beasts were probably hungry from the lack of prey and were going to take advantage of a free meal.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!"

The elf was desperate to hear his friend's voice. He knew deep down that he was over reacting to the tiny arachnids, but there was one clinging to the cut across his cheek. He kept his mind off of what it was really doing there.

"Aragorn! Wake up you dirty human!"

The man could hear something, but really did not want to care at the moment. His head ached and his neck was tight. There was also something tickling at his left ear. It was not an enjoyable feeling either. Besides, the background noise was getting louder and more persistent. Plus, deeper one was going now too.

"Shut up elf! There is no reason to be going on like that."

"Gimli! You are awake."

"Well laddie, who would be able to sleep through your calling."

Legolas felt relief sweep through his entire body. He hated that he was feeling this way, but it was deeply rooted in his mind and soul. Hearing the dwarf's voice made his fears and paranoia die down a little.

"The dwarf has a point you prissy elf."

Now Legolas was truly relieved. Both of his friends were awake and talking to him. "Well, how anyone could sleep through either of your snoring is a miracle. If it were not for the trees, I would never get any rest."

Aragorn was concerned about the elf. The cut on his cheek was still open, but the blood was not flowing as bad as before. What really disturbed the ranger was the small black body clinging to the blood. He could feel the spiders on his own body, but the elf to be attracting many more. The call of blood.

"How do you feel mellon nin?"

Legolas caught Aragorn's eyes. He could see the concern and the support in them. The man was always willing to offer anything of himself for the elf and Legolas was greatly appreciative of it.

"I am as well as possible in this situation. The trees and sun would be much more desirable though at this moment."

Gimli simply sat and watched over the other two. Since their time in Moria, he had gotten closer to the two beings. They were his friends. When they got out of this cell he swore on everything he held dear that Grima and Saurman were going to pay for this.

The cell was getting darker. A new night was coming and Aragorn was not happy with the thought. The three hunters were not going to be able to get themselves out of this one. They were going to have to rely on Gandalf.

Legolas shook his head roughly. The spider on his cheek was getting braver and the elf could feel the bites now. It was tiny, but it did nothing to ease the thoughts of it sinking its fangs into his pale flesh. He could feel the other ones, but this one was demanding most of his attention. The others had yet to find the blood they were searching for.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Sleep alluded the wood elf through the second night they were locked in the cell of Rohan. His companions had succumbed not too long ago. Mortals needed more sleep and Legolas did not grudge them for the fact. He, of course, wished they were awake with him, but refused to wake them.

There was no storm this night and he could see a few stars through their tiny window. A slight breeze was sweeping in the room and brought with it the scent of grass and dirt. It was refreshing and helped to ease Legolas' wearied soul.

The cut on his cheek had sealed itself off. The blood had dried on his face and neck. It became stiff and it was almost painful to fight against the mold it had made. Spiders were still crawling over his wounds, but they seemed satisfied with their little feeding from earlier. The bites were far and few in between now.

Legolas hummed softly to himself. There was no noise other than his friend's breathing in the cell and for some reason, it bothered him. Humming brought something more to the atmosphere and it helped sooth his nerves. The song was nothing in particular. Just a series of notes strung together to create a sad melody.

The sun would be rising soon and hopefully something good would happen to the trio. They deserved it after all they had been forced to endure. Even the Valar could not be cruel enough to allow three of their children to die in a coffin of stone and metal.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Gandalf sat in the wooden chair and stared straight ahead at the tapestry in front of him. It was well made and the quality was excellent. Nothing but the best for the halls of the king. A sigh left him at the thought. He could not figure out how Saurman managed to gain a hold over the king and do all the damage he had in such a short time.

When last he checked with Rohan, Théoden was in perfect health and willing to help the white wizard with any request he had. Now, the king was nothing but a shell of himself. And even that shell was beginning to die.

The small window in the room allowed for the pinks and oranges of a new morning to reach his eyes. They had been locked up by Saurman for two nights now. Gandalf couldn't help but wonder what was happening to his three hunters. Grima had told him earlier that they had questioned Legolas for information, but didn't get what they were looking for. The elf had learned a small lesson for not obeying a coward wizard in some else's body.

Gandalf would get them out of there. He would set them free even if he was forced to die another death. It would be a small price to pay. He could come back, they could not. Immortal or mortal, they had only one chance to do what they must to survive and live. Saurman was not going to win this battle. The white wizard prepared himself. This was not going to be an easy task, not in the slightest.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

Gimli longed to fun his hand through his beard. It seemed to the dwarf that those blasted spiders had decided it was the perfect nesting ground. There had to be hundreds of the creatures making home there.

He had just woken and was beginning to take in their cell. Aragorn was still asleep, but this time he was smart enough to tip his head back against the wall. His neck would still be stiff, but nothing like before. The elf was awake and must have been all night. He seemed a little more relaxed to Gimli, but nowhere near normal.

"Laddie, did you get any rest through the night?"

Legolas met the eyes of the dwarf to answer, "I am fine. I need little rest and any I would find here would be wasted. Even if I were to sleep a mortals sleep with eyes closed, I would still see the darkness covering the stones."

"When we are out of here and once the ring is destroyed, I will show to you elf that not all stones are to be feared or hated. I will show you stones that will draw you to them and force you to embrace their beauty."

"I doubt that will ever happen. Stones are stones and look even worse in a cave."

"Ah, but how many caves have you been in? Have you ever been in one that is still under the care of dwarves? No you have not. Moria is not an example you should put your mind to. One day you will tell me I am right and there is beauty left in the earth."

A small smile touched Legolas' lips. The dwarf could be very eloquent when he tried. It was a side that was pleasant to see, but the elf did like the fighting side more.

"One day, my friend. We shall see. I will tell you if stone brings beauty to my eyes or not. One day."

The soft talking between the two was enough to wake Aragorn. He was content with keeping his eyes closed and listening to the two of them. They were getting along better than the ranger could have ever hoped for. It was going to be a friendship few would ever see. An elf and a dwarf. If he himself were not witness to it, he would be hard pressed to believe it himself.

"You two are enough to wake the dead."

Legolas smiled now, "The dead would not be near now anyways since your smell would have chased them of first edan."

Aragorn opened his eyes. The elf's face was warm, but there was still was some of the haunting left. They needed to get out of the cell and into the fresh air of the fields.

"So you have told me before elf. I see we have all survived another night here as guests of Rohan."

"Yes well, remind me to send a letter to the keeper of this inn and explain to him my displeasure at the commendations," Gimli growled.

Legolas' smile dropped a little, but he was feeling slightly better. These two were important to him and they helped ease his heart. "The keeper is probably locked up in a cell deeper than ours without a window. I am sure he would send us a letter right back to let us know we had the best suite in the castle."

"You elves and your humor. I will never come to understand it."

Aragorn smirked at the dwarf at his comment. They both had odd humors and yet they worked so well with the other. One bad humor for another.

The cell was now bathed in a warm glow of morning. The dampness was still present, the mold still stinking up the air, and the spiders crawling still along the stone floor. Their situation could be worst. Grima and his goons could come back and decide to talk with the elf again. Or maybe they would try their luck out with the man or dwarf. Aragorn sighed to himself and his dark thoughts. He needed to be more positive.

Just as he was about to give optimism a chance, the sound of wood on stone once again filled the cell. Grima was back.

The ranger tensed himself and raised himself as high as his bonds would allow him. He was going to fight any who entered now. No one was going to hurt him or his friends again. Not as long as he still had breath in his lungs.

Legolas tensed as well, but more from fear than preparations. But like Aragorn, he would fight this time. They had to get free. They had to get out of the cell and set things correct once again. The three hunters would not fall chained to a wall.

Gimli was the only one who seemed to not make any movement at the opening of the door. From his position he had the best view through the opening to the outside. "It is about time you arrived. I would have thought you would be able to keep time better than most wizards."

Both man and elf were so shocked at the comment from the dwarf that they could not keep themselves from looking at him incredibly. The door was forgotten for a moment as they both tried to read the expression of Gimli. He was too relaxed and calm for this situation.

A chuckle from the doorway once again pulled shocked attention from the two. Gandalf couldn't help but smile at the looks on the faces of the two. The ranger's look was something the white wizard had seen before, but it was rare that he managed to get a similar one out of the immortal.

"Well my friends. I do not know about you three, but I am ready to leave this area of these halls. I will feel more at welcome in the great room."

It was at that moment that Aragorn recognized Gandalf had his staff. "What…how?"

"All will be explained once we are on our way, young ranger. Loss of words is not suiting for you."

Gandalf walked into the center of the cell. It was a dreary hole and his heart ached for the three. Mumbling under his breath he released the manacles from flesh. All three seemed to jump to their feet faster than the wizard would have thought possible. It was the elf that attracted his attention the most though. Legolas almost looked to be dancing as he jumped around and shook out his clothes.

"Come now. Let us get out of here."

The three hunters jumped after Gandalf and were through the door as fast as possible. The hallway was still poorly lit as Legolas remembered from yesterday, but it didn't feel as dark this time. Of course he still had no time to study the decorations that lined the walls.

Gimli trotted along with the three larger bodies, "Now spill it Gandalf. How did you get free?"

"Well master dwarf, I was merely able to trick Saurman and get through his defenses. He was so upset with being able to get nothing from our dear Legolas that he weakened his hold on Théoden. When he came back to the room he was holding me in, I was able to get through to the king and assist him in throwing off the demon."

Aragorn's mouth open and closed a few times as he thought about it. It seemed way to easy. It was not fair that it was that easy.

"Now we are requested to come to the great hall where the king is waiting for us. He has many faces he needs to see."

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

The great hall was not as dark as Aragorn remembered it from the first time he had entered it. More sunlight seemed to reached the very corners. Few people were in the room this time. Aragorn recognized one of the guards from when they had been forced to give up their weapons. Hama was his name.

But it was the king upon the thrown that was the biggest change. The man was younger and had an air of royalty around him. Théoden was resting his face in the palm of his left hand. He was weary from what Saurman had done to him. Despite this position, Aragorn felt the presence of a king in the halls.

Théoden looked up as he heard the fall of several footsteps in his direction. His clear blue eyes focused on the odd little group. Gandalf had explained to him that his three companions were like none he had seen before, but he hadn't really believed him.

The man seemed nothing more than a ranger, yet there was something about him that demanded respect. He walked tall and proud. There was a power there Théoden was glad he would never have to face as an enemy.

The dwarf looked as he would have expected except for the anger in his eyes. Théoden could understand the being would be upset and would most likely have words for him later. But behind the anger, the horse lord could see a loyalty to his friends and a willingness to do anything to help and protect them.

The elf surprised him. Here before him was a Prince of Elves, yet he looked nothing like one. His clothes were filthy and there was brown blood clinging to his face. The blonde hair was something Théoden had never seen on an elf before. This elf was from somewhere the king would never dare to enter, Mirkwood. Despite the appearance, like the ranger, there was something around him the declared power and passion.

Gandalf bowed slightly to the king as he approach the dais of the king. He smiled at the man. It was good to see Théoden in those eyes once again.

"How is it to breath the free air again, my friend?"

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden looked unsure of himself as he addressed his guests. His hands didn't seem to want to stop shaking.

Gandalf noticed, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

Hama took that moment to step forward and offer the hilt of Théoden's sword to his king. The soldier had been looking forward to this moment for a long time even though he would never admit it. He had noticed the changes in his king and was glad to see him back to normal.

Théoden grasped the hilt and pulled the sword out. The weight felt right in his hands. The shaking stopped immediately with the deadly power they now held. Saurman had trapped him within his mind, but he was free now and his sword was demanding blood.

"Where is Grima?"

Hama dropped his gaze to the floor. Aragorn shifted slightly to his left foot as he watched the soldier seemed to deflate. The worm had gotten away.

"He alluded us, sire. We tried to capture him once Gandalf freed you from Saurman, but we had no luck. He took a horse from your stable and headed off in the direction of Isengard. We could not follow to where he was going. Saurman would have seen."

The king took a deep, slow breath. He was hoping to give his sword the blood it craved. He took him his four new guests one more time. Something was not right. Someone was missing.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

The burial was beautiful and Eowyn gifted her uncle with her voice in song for the occasion. She missed her brother, Eomer, and her cousin, Theodred, but was glad to have her uncle, Théoden, back. As she walked back to the gates, she glanced back over her shoulder towards the grave sight. Théoden and Gandalf talking. When her uncle fell to his knees in tears, she almost ran back to him. A horse on the hill stopped her. The children needed help.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go -- rick, cot and tree."

Eowyn rose to her feet. The children were eating now and had stopped crying. They were still asking for their mother. She tried to keep them as calm as possible.

Théoden sat upon his thrown with Gandalf at his side. Aragorn and Gimli were seated at a table in the middle of the room finishing with their dinner. The elf was still standing and still was not completely comfortable. These were the people that locked him in a cell in their very halls. It was going to take some getting used to.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

Gandalf was passionate in his plea. He had seen glimpses of what was to come when he had battled the second time with Saurman. Things were set into motion that would not be stopped until the ring was destroyed in the fires. Théoden needed to put his people in motion and help in the fight.

Théoden was not happy with being told what to do, but out of guilt to what he had allowed to happen to Gandalf and the three others, he held his tongue. Sauron could not want Rohan. Gondor was a better target.

The king let his gaze fall on who he thought to be a simple ranger. How wrong he had been. The power of a king, the future king of Gondor. The man was sitting at his table in his great hall. He should feel honored and show respect. But Rohan owed nothing to a man who was not even king to a land that did nothing to help Rohan.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Aragorn had a feeling that the king was not happy with his or his companions presence in Rohan. Guilt for their false entrapment was a part of it, but Aragorn had a feeling it was the knowledge of who he was that caused the bigger problem.

Théoden looked hard at the ranger, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

It was a battle between the two men. Legolas could feel the tension pouring off Aragorn. He kept himself in check and stayed out of it. His cheek stilled ached and he had no desire to open the cut by allowing himself into the argument. He held nothing against the people of Rohan. They hadn't done this to them. And they had been willing to help them when they were out. Healers had looked at his wounds and they were allowed to get clean. New clothes were always nice no matter in what situation.

Gimli took a deep slip of his brew. Some ran down his beard, but he didn't care. It would help kill any spiders that managed to stay in there even after his bath. He belched loudly and looked directly to Aragorn.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden glared steel at the other man, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Gandalf knew the situation was going to get out of hand. He was going to have to end this before things got worst. These two men were going to have to help each other in order for either to be successful. Prejudices on Théoden's part were going to have to be ignored and Aragorn was going to have to accept who he was and the power he truly held.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

The hall went quiet. Things were set into motion. All men alike, plus an elf and a dwarf, were going to face things unknown. Cells and hells were left behind. New ones were going to take their place. More blood would be shed. More lives would be lost. New chills ran down Aragorn's spine. This time his sweat was warm, not cold. The future was coming, and it was coming now.

Fin


End file.
